Forgotten
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: With that kagome released her grip on the well and fell backwards into the dark abyss' Shortley after Naraku is defeated Kagome is ripped away from her mates-to-be.What does destiny have in store for her know? Inu/YuYu/Naru
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys ok this idea was bugging me so much I just had no choice anyways it's a IY/Na/YYH crossover ,yes I know I have done an IY/Na crossover where a YuYu character come in but this is different , anyways I hope you guys like this , the pairing is :**

**Kagome/Kurama /Hiei/Gaara/Naruto/Sesshomaru. (Sasuke MAY be considered if enough people want but I don't really like the guy, he's ok I guess)**

**Yes I know it there are alot of guys involved and this is my first story where kagome is with more than one guy but I just want to try it out well anyways let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Out of all three anime's, YYh, IY and Na, I own none of them; they all belong to their own respective companies **

_**Key**_

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

_**Feudal Japan**_

The wind blow softly over the field and Higurashi Kagome almost laughed with how cliché this battle was turning out to be. Not that it had started yet of course.

Kagome looked to her left and smiled softly when she caught the eye of her best friend/ sister like figure, Sango smiled back and both girls grabbed the top's of their weapons and took identical stances . Kagome was wearing identical clothing to Sango except instead of pink and red amour kagome wore silver and blue. Also kagome's Hiraikotsu was Black in colour instead of the creamy colour that Sango's was. Next to Sango was Sango's husband miroku. They couldn't wait much long and they ended up getting married before the final battle, this battle.

Kagome then turned to look to her left, her smile still in place even if it was slightly strained. Next to kagome was kagome's incarnation kikyo. They had made a truce 6 month before the battle and kikyo had taught kagome how to control her power. Next to kikyo was InuYasha, Kagome no longer loved InuYasha, in fact she saw him as the older brother that she never had. Next to InuYasha were kouga and his wolves where behind him. Kagome felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and she smiled taking her hand of her Hiraikotsu and placed it on top of the hand. She tilted her head to look at the men stood behind her.

Hiei, Sesshomaru and Youko Kurama her three soon to be mates.

On the other side of the field was Naraku, He had absorbed Kanna back into his body so kagome didn't have to worry about getting her soul sucked out, again. Kohaku was also dead because naraku had taken his jewel shard out.

Kikyo strung her bow and arrow, Sango was already gripping her weapon, Miroku readied his staff and sutra's .Kouga and InuYasha took out there katanas while kouga's wolves lowered to the ground ready to pounce, Kirara transformed. Sesshomaru and Youko drew there whips while Hiei called forth a flame in his hand. With a nod of his head naraku send forward a legion of lower youkai and the battle began. Kagome and Sango released their own Hiraikotsu at the same time however they swung in different directions. The girls smirked as the two bone boomerang circled the group of youkai and then when they began travelling back both weapons took out most of the group crossing over as they travelled there circuits before coming back to their owners. Kikyo fired her arrow and wiped out the last of the demons. The team smirked as kikyo's arrow carried on and took of the unsuspecting hakudoshi's arm. Naraku scowled and sent forward more demons. The group charged forward and the battle truly begun.

AT one point kagome looked up from battling the lower demon and saw kagura attack Naraku managing to hurt him quite significantly. Kagome sheathed her katana and drew an arrow and fired it at naraku at the same time kikyo did, InuYasha released his adamant barrage, Sesshomaru his dragon strike, Hiei's fist of the mortal flame. Miroku sent forward hundreds of sutra and Sango released her Hiraikotsu and youko attacked with his rose whip.

All of these attack just so happened to hit naraku, Hakudoshi at the same time. Time almost felt as if it had stopped as the dust settled. When the dust had settled , naraku was nowhere in sight , all that could be seen was a pile of ashes with an arrow in the middle, At the tip of this arrow, which was kagome's due to the direction it had come from, was naraku's half of the shikon no tama. Everyone was in shock, naraku was dead. Miroku was the first to come round and nearly cried when he saw that his wind tunnel was no longer there. Kagome looked around, a grin on her features and it was then she noticed kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Thinking nothing off it kagome continued to celebrate with her friends and lovers

The next day kagome was going back home it was going to be the last time she ever saw her family in the present ever again as when she came back she was going to mate with youko, Hiei and sesshomaru and then merge the jewel. Kagome had decided to stay in the feudal era as she felt she had more to live for in this era.

_**Next Day **_

Kagome and the gang where all stood in the clearing next to the well. Kagome Kissed each of her mates before she waved and said that she would see them later. As kagome put her foot on the lip of the well, kikyo came into the clearing chanting something. Suddenly kagome was thrown into the air and suspended there. An eerie white glow was surrounding her body.

'Kikyo what are you doing!'' Kagome shouted at her incarnation, kikyo merely smirked and when kagome looked at her, kagome saw that her eyes where blank. It then became clear that she had been possessed. Hiei and sesshomaru ran forward to attack kikyo but a barrier came up protecting her. It was then a small orb came out of each of the people in the clearing and shot forward into kagome. A silent scream could be seen coming from kagome as the orb's hit one by one. An orb also came out of kikyo, however unlike everyone else who was unaffected kikyo's clay body fell to the floor and disintegrated. When this hit kagome the white glow disappeared and kagome fell into the well.

Due to her training in the art of the Taijiya kagome managed to grab hold of the side of the well, Kagome's mates-to-be ran forward but all three were thrown backwards while the other looked on in fear. Kagome looked up weakly as a red light flashed from within the well trying to pull her down.

'guys'' Kagome crocked and everyone turned to her ' whatever happens , if we never see each other again , remember I love you all and ... dont forget me ' The light flashed again and kagome nearly lost her weak grip on the well as she felt something wrap around her legs. Out of nowhere kagome's half of the shikon and naraku's half of the shikon appeared. Everyone watched in fascination as the jewel merged together and then merged into kagome's forehead.

A look of enlightenment crossed over her features and she smiled

' Also whatever happens, forgive kikyo she didn't know what she was doing, and even if she did she did the right thing, ' with that kagome released her grip on the well and fell backwards into the dark abyss.

**Ok guys well that was only a prologue but if you liked it then review!!!**

**Anyways if you want Sasuke to be part of the pairing then I need you all to vote , a simple yes or no will do , yes for if you want him involved and no if you don't . Ultimately it will be me that decides but I would like you guy's opinion**

**Also this story is rated M just for saftey , there may or may not be lemon's in this but there will be cursing so i wanted some breathing room ok?**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ok this is the last time I will put this I don't own Naruto, InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho**

**Key**

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

**Recap:**

'' **Also whatever happens, forgive kikyo she didn't know what she was doing, and even if she did she did the right thing '' with that kagome released her grip on the well and fell backwards into the dark abyss.**

**Now:**

Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered opened. The first thing that alerted kagome to the fact that something was wrong was the fact that she was laying on grass instead of the floor of the well. Sitting up it was then she noticed that there were two women only 2 cm from her face. Kagome jumped back in shock and the two women laughed .Kagome's eye widened when she saw the two women

''Midoriko-sama! Amaterasu -dono! '' Both women pouted and shock their heads though it was midoriko to speak first

''please kagome-Chan it should me calling you Kagome-sama you are after all my reincarnation and soooo much more powerful that myself'' Midoriko said softly, Amaterasu laughed and walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug. When Amaterasu released kagome she looked down at her and smiled, it was a look kagome's mother gave her when she was proud of her

''and no Amaterasu-dono for me either kiddo makes me feel old call me Ama-okaa'' Amaterasu shuddered and then look at midoriko and the legendary miko giggled

_**Ok what...the...hell...is...going...on I think I must have hit my head on the well**_ kagome thought to herself and both women looked at her. Midoriko flopped down on the grass and patted it down next to her grinning

_**Somehow I saw her more ... oh what's the word ... collective? No regal? Yeah that's it. **_Kagome moved next to midoriko and looked at her expectantly.

''now ka-go-me me and Ama-Chan needed to talk to you that's why we took control of kikyo's so called body now lemme ask you a few things how in hell's name did you get three god damn beautiful looking men?'' Midoriko asked, Kagome looked at her and it was then that she saw midoriko was probably only about 18 much like kagome herself.

'' the girl takes after her okaa-san obviously'' Amaterasu quipped and midoriko gave her a withering, look but kagome looked confused.

''Amate... Ama-okaa how do you know my okaa-san?'' Kagome asked the goddess, Amaterasu shifted uncomfortably before she looked kagome dead in the eyes, she grabbed hold of kagome's hands

'' I didn't want to, but destiny and fate decided and I had to, I couldn't stop them I'm sorry I didn't want to give you up and send you down to earth'' Amaterasu began but kagome cut her off as she jumped up

''what do you mean give me up and send me to earth? My mother lives 500 years in the future... Unless you're... '' Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes unfocused. Moments later kagome nodded bluntly and sat down smiling, Amaterasu and midoriko released a sigh of relief.

'' Now kagome on the serious stuff, as boring as it is '' Midoriko said

''we took control of kikyo's body because we needed to speak to you , you have finished the mission that we had originally planned for you and originally you where to return to the heavens with me but fate intervened and now you have to go to another world '' Amaterasu said , kagome's shoulders slumped

''as we speak a deity called Enma is separating the youkai from the human, there will be the ningenkai, the makai , the reikai already existed because that's where the dead people go, there is also the heavens where we kami's live . When the world was created however a parallel world was also made, there have been some problems and now we need you to go and sort everything out '' Amaterasu finished. Midoriko nodded.

''now the spell kikyo casted was the only one able to send you to this world , however the one of the side effects of this spell are that body will revert all the way back to that of a baby , you will still have you memories however '' Midoriko shifted and Looked to the sun goddess

'' Kikyo didn't have enough power to complete the spell , so she needed to use the power of the other people in the clearing , you have received their powers , well actually they still have them more like you copied them. Also the power you received from kikyo was actually her soul, now because your body goes back to that off a baby your powers will all be locked ,they will return to you slowly to you and when you turn 14 all your powers you return to you but , and this is a big but , if the need arises and you must you a larger amount of your powers then you have recovered the lock will temporarily break and you will said power when you have finished however the lock will re clamp , but the lock will be stronger and it will take your memories as well and you will have to start from scratch , your memories will then return with you powers oh and do you want a mirror?'' Amaterasu asked suddenly, kagome nodded and a mirror appeared out of nowhere. Kagome looked into the small porcelain mirror and nearly dropped it. Her hair had turned jet black, she now had animal ear although she wasn't sure if they where Inu ears or Kitsune ears although they looked more kitsune than inu, she also had sesshomaru's markings and a white starburst on her fringe like Hiei's

''what in hell's name happened to me?'' kagome exclaimed, Midoriko smiled

'' when you received the power needed for the spell the power changed you appearance slightly so that you looked more like the person you have received the power orb from now this appearance will be locked away as well and you will get it when you turn 16 '' Kagome nodded , this was all so much to take in

'' will I ever see Youko, Sesshomaru and Hiei ever again?'' Kagome asked her mother and incarnation, somehow kagome had always known that she wasn't kikyo's reincarnation she just never said anything. Midoriko shrugged

''That's up to them if they find a way to you '' Amaterasu and midoriko each put a hand on kagome's should and kagome felt her body getting small.

''also midoriko-Chan will be living inside of you because the jewel's power has melted into your bloodstream, you are no longer it's protector as you ARE the jewel'' Kagome nodded just as her body reached the age of 10

''also even if you got your memories taken away you will still know how to control you powers that's why I'm going with you won't realise you will think it's instinct but it will actually be me using you knowledge ''Midoriko said as kagome's body hit 6 . Moments later Kagome became a baby

'' where actually are we?'' Kagome asked

'' we are in the void created by the well before you cross over to the new world , this only happened because you have the jewel when you leave is when midoriko enters you , in doing so she will increase you already unimaginably large soul'' Kagome nodded as her okaa-san wrapped her up in a fine black silk blanket . Amaterasu gave her the silver mirror which when kagome looked again actually had her name on it.

''Ja Ne Kagome-Chan see you soon'' Amaterasu said

''Ja Ne Okaa –san'' and with that Midoriko and Kagome disappeared with a flash of light

_**Outside of Konoha -A year before the kyuubi attack**_

Out of the corner of his eye Minato Namikazi saw a flash of a red light.

''Minato-sensei what was that?'' Asked one of Minato's students, Hatake Kakashi Minato shrugged his shoulders

''I have no idea so let's go check it out'' Minato said simply. The group of four veered off to the right. Crouching down on a tree branch Minato was puzzled when all he saw was a well.

_**Could that like have come from the well?**_ Minato thought to himself, before he could say anything his other male student, Uchiha Obito had jumped of the tree and was walking towards the well.

''Wait Obito-Kun'' Shouted out the female member, Rin. Minato Sweat dropped if there had been any enemy ninja they would have been killed, no area surveillance no nothing.

''Oi Sensei There's a Baby inside'' Minato's ears pricked up at this. The Blonde haired shinobi had a soft spot for children especially babies, something his Sensei Jiraiya found highly amusing. Minato jumped down next to his student and looked down. Indeed there was there most adorable baby girl Minato had ever seen. The Baby appeared to be asleep but as soon as Minato put his foot on the edge of the well the baby's eyes shot open. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen!

Jumping down he picked up the baby. From The quality of the silk blanket that she was wrapped up in Minato would have to assume that the baby was from a very well of family which was odd because there were no reports of a missing child. It was then He spotted the mirror, she was clutching it as it for dear life and Minato wondered what was so important about it. The baby appeared to follow his gaze and hand the mirror out to him. Minato was shocked to say the least

''well aren't you a clever little one?'' Minato said as he took hold of the mirror, with ease Minato jumped out of the well and looked at the mirror

''Higurashi Kagome'' Minato said out loud. Obito walked up to him and before Minato could say anything Baby Kagome was in Obito's arms instead.

Kakashi watched as the baby and His teammate appeared to have a staring contest. He was about to tell obito to cut it out when the obito started making cooing noises. Kakashi rolled his eyes, however he was as surprised as everyone else when the baby did the same.

'Did that baby just roll its eyes?'' Rin asked, that was when the baby made eye contact with Rin and appeared to glare at her.

''well aren't you clever'' All four ninja turned to look at the baby in astonishment

''did the baby just talk?'' Obito as Minato rushed forward and took baby kagome.

''No shit Sherlock '' Kagome said to the uchiha, Minato narrowed his eyes

''Kagome it's bad for someone your age to use such language'' Minato said slightly Scolding while his students looked on slightly bemused.

''any who are you my father? No didn't think so, so you gunna tell me your names or do I have to guess it?'' Kagome said

''How about we sort everything out at the village what do you think sensei?'' Kakashi said, Minato was just about to say what a brilliant idea that was when kagome turned round in his arms and looked at Kakashi

''and who asked you?'' Kagome Glared, in seconds the tips of Kakashi's hair was on fire. Obito Began laughing at Kakashi in his attempts to put out the fire. When Kakashi's hair was no longer burning the masked ninja glared at the little supposedly innocent baby.

''actually kagome-Chan I think going back to the village is a good idea then you can tell us how a tiny baby like you can talk , and swear for that matter'' Minato said trying to stop kagome from setting his students on fire again. Kagome wasn't looking at Minato but somewhere off in the distance her eyes glazed over

''Kagome-Chan?'' Minato said again, the little girl turned and looked at him and smiled , making Minato want to coo and say how adorable she was however he restrained himself, oh Kushina was going to love having a little baby girl

' Sorry Blondie-kun your right we should go back to your village I mean it's not every day a newborn baby is found in an old dried up well that can talk and set people on fire , among other things'' Kagome said the last part a lot quieter but Minato still heard

''What do you mean other things Kagome –Chan '' Minato asked the strange little girl. Within seconds Kagome's black silk blanket was gone and Kagome was wearing normal clothing albeit baby sized. She was wearing a red and black stripped top with Fishnet Fingerless gloves that reached her elbow. She was also wearing Black three quarter trousers that looked like they were made from the same material as the blanket. She was also where tiny baby sized ninja sandals.

Minato almost cried when he saw the sandals. They were just so cute! As he was mentally cooing over the cuteness of it all Kagome jumped out of his arms and onto the floor. He noticed that she was gone as soon as she hit the floor. Kagome wobbled a bit when she did as she want used to walking and she grabbed hold of Minato's pant leg.

Kagome looked up at the blonde haired ninja in a mix of innocence and impatience

''well come on then let's go '' Kagome said to the four ninja , they nodded and they set off back to konoha , Minato wondering how a routine perimeter check could turn out this weird

**Ok guys that's this chapter done oh and I will be making some adjustments to the story line of Naruto**

**Minato doesn't die**

**Itachi doesn't kill his clan**

**Sasuke doesn't leave for Orochimaru**

**Ok well that's it I hope you liked it oh and remember to Review**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have finally had a chance to update this thing!!!!**

**Also I have decided to take Naruto off the pairing list because I think he will have a brotherly relationship with Kagome and I shall put itachi in his place! Also I know Kushina has Red hair but in this I want her to have black hair **

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I realise that there where something's in the last chapter that I didn't make clear ,(probably because I suck at explaining but anyway) I really need a beta for this story so if anyone knows the rock that I need to look under to find one please tell me.**

**Key**

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**&Kagome telepathy&**_

_**~Midoriko telepathy~**_

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

**Pairing:**

**Kagome/Kurama/Hiei/Sesshomaru/Gaara/Itachi **

**Recap:  
Kagome looked up at the blonde haired ninja in a mix of innocence and impatience**

''**well come on then let's go '' Kagome said to the four ninja , they nodded and they set off back to konoha , Minato wondering how a routine perimeter check could turn out this weird **

**Now:**

Kagome looked at the team of ninja as they raced towards the leaf village, at the same time she was talking to her incarnation

_**~ Gome-Chan you do realise your probably the weirdest thing they have ever seen I mean how many 6 week old baby's do you know that can keep up with trained ninja~**_

_**&point taken there Midoriko-Sama...&**_

_**~Chan Chan Chan NOT SAMA YOU BAKA~**_

_**&Feh sorry 'bout that so midoriko-Chan what did Ama-okaa mean when she was taking about that lock thing on my powers I didn't really understand&**_

_**~ Sometimes Kagome I worry about you ~**_

_**& hey I resent that I AM after all YOUR reincarnation&**_

_**~ Hey I resent that~**_

_**& my point exactly now explain &**_

_**~ ok well when you came to this world you have the barest minimum of your powers , that fire power you got you got from Hiei's orb along with ice power , you got a poison whip from Sesshomaru, plant manipulation from Youko , fox fire from shippo, more holy powers from miroku, both of InuYasha's attacks , Sango's strength , kouga's speed. Anyways as the years go on you will regain more of your powers **_

_**However your powers are actually locked away in your subconscious so if you really badly need to use you powers, more power than you have actually regained , then you will be allowed to have a brief access to all of your powers .**_

_**The side effect of this is that when the time window for you to use your powers closes you powers go back to into your subconscious along with your regained powers and memories **_

_**You understand now? ~**_

_**& Hai I think I do so say if I need to heal someone on the brink of death like in about 2 months I wouldn't be able to do it because I wont have enough power but if I really really wanted to I could?&**_

_**~ Sounds about right anyways your orbs came with instruction manuals so I need to teach you how to use them as they come back ~**_

_**& instruction manuals? &**_

_**~ Yeah you know instructions, they tell you or teach you how to do something ~**_

_**& I know what god damn instructions are you ninny, how old you think I have 3? &**_

_**~ Well actually your 6 weeks~**_

_**& midoriko...&**_

_**~ Oh gome-Chan I think Blondie is talking to you~**_

'KAGOME!'' Minato shouted at the little girl once again. He had been trying to talk to her for the past 5 minutes! Kagome finally turned her head to look at him

''something wrong Blondie?'' Kagome asked making Minato's team to laugh

''hey I wouldn't laugh if I were you I have nicknames for all of you as well'' Kagome butted in making them all stop she looked at obito

'Bubble but'

She turned to Kakashi as obito spluttered

''Squirrel ass'' Minato raised an eyebrow questioningly

''what his hair looks like the backend of a squirrel so sue me'' She said with a shrug of her shoulders and turned to rin, kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning

''Sherlock!'' Kagome decided, the entire team sweat dropped and kagome laughed, it was the first time they had heard her laugh and Minato thought it sounded cute.

In a matter of minutes all 5 of them had reached the village, quickly so that no one would see kagome they sprinted to the hokage's tower.

Minato jumped through the window and was soon followed by kagome and Obito although his other two students when through door, luckily Sarutobi knew didn't say anything about Kagome because by now she was pissed off.

Sarutobi was asking about the mission when Kagome interrupted

''yeah yeah that's all well and good Blondie but aren't you forgetting something, or should I rephrase that some_one?_'' Kagome said tapping her foot; Minato grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head

''Kagome-Chan – Sarutobi-sama , Sarutobi-sama- Kagome-Chan , we met Kagome on our rounds , or should I say we found her at the bottom of a dried up well , she looked like a normal baby but once I got her out of the well we found she could talk and also do ninjutsu without hand signs and keep up with trained ninja '' Minato informed, Sarutobi nodded and all eyes turned to Kagome , the miko sighed and jumped up and sat on Sarutobi's desk

''what I say now DOES NOT and I repeat DOES NOT leave this room unless I'm there or I give you permission for you to tell someone understood?'' The konoha ninja's nodded and Kagome pondered how to word her history.

'' When I was 15 , it was my birthday and our cat buyo was missing , my little brother souta thought he was in the well because he heard some weird noises , anyways going into the well house was forbidden so it became a bravery contest , when we opened the doors I walked down and buyo jumped into my arms , as I turned round and was about to leave the wood covering the well burst off and a demon sprung out of the well pulling me down into the well, with my little brother and cat watching me go'' Kagome paused and looked around before closing her eyes and continued her story

'The demon, mistress centipede, had pulled me through a barrier in time and space 500 years to be exact; it had taken me back to feudal Japan. Imbedded in my side unbeknownst to me was the shikon-no-tama, a powerful jewel that can grant the owner any wish they want, the jewel was ripped from my side and it shattered. As the new guardian of the shikon I had to collect the jewel shards with an inu hanyou, whom I had unpinned from a tree where he had been in a 50 year slumber due to the fact that my incarnation thought he betrayed her although he thought she betrayed him , We then met a lecherous Houshi , an orphaned kitsune kit whom I later adopted as my own , there was also a female Taijiya she became like a sister to me and ended up engaged to the houshi . Sango's younger brother had actually killed everyone in there clan because he was being controlled and she was always trying to find a way to save him because he had lost his memories

The main problem's we faced in our battle's was the fact that kikyo, the person that pinned inuyasha to a tree and had been dead for 50 years, was brought back to life using a portion of my soul and also naraku. Originally he had been a human bandit named onigumo but was badly burned and couldn't move, kikyo tended to his wounds and he madly lusted after kikyo so when he heard about inuyasha in a fit of jealousy he scarified his soul to a horde of demon and was reborn as naraku, when the jewel shattered he collected the jewel shards as well.

After a period of 4 years I fell madly In love with three demons, Youko, Silver spirit kitsune who was the greatest bandit of all time, there was no one he couldn't steal from, there was also Hiei was a forbidden child an apparition, his mother was an ice apparition and his father was a fire apparition he was also a bandit and worked with Youko from time to time although he often worked on his own because not alot of people accepted him. Finally there was Sesshomaru he was InuYasha's half brother and a full inu youkai ,in fact the first time I met him ended up with InuYasha cutting his arm of , he was one of the four cardinal lords of Japan and insanely powerful . After Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father left Sesshomaru's mother for Izayoi the human hime that was InuYasha's mother Sesshomaru developed a hatred for humans which was hilarious because a little while after I met him he took on a small ko-onna called rin.' Kagome took in a deep breath and looked at the people in the room, she wasn't surprised to see they all looked stunned, Kagome smiled faintly and began to reminisce

'' I remember when I finally worked up the courage to tell my friends about all three of them , I walked into camp with them following , Miroku was writing sutras faster than I'd ever seen him while inuyasha was shouting curses at Sesshomaru, they didn't have what I would call a close relationship that's for sure, when I finally got ever one to calm down and tell them that I was actually going to be mated for them I nearly got ripped in half , Inuyasha and sango tried to pull me away while Sesshomaru and Youko wouldn't let me go , it was only when Shippo jumped onto Youko's head and asked him to teach him some new fighting techniques because Youko was going to be one of his new tou-san's that everyone shut up '' Kagome's smile dropped a bit because she looked up

''And now I'll probably never see them again '' Kagome whispered

'' Ano Gome-Chan that's all well and good but how did you get here?'' Obito asked, Kagome rolled her eyes

'' I'll tell as long as you don't gasp and say oh my god'' They all nodded

'' well I ended up being sent down the well and I met my mother Amaterasu...''

Minato gasped 'oh my god'

Kagome slapped her head and rolled her eyes once more

''I'm officially surrounded my idiots'' Kagome mumbled to herself

_**-you're one to talk~**_

_**& ha ha that's so funny I forgot to laugh&**_

Kagome then recounted everything on how she got here and the conditions on her powers

'My memories will begin to come back on my 14th birthday while they won't completely come back until I'm 16 that is also when I get my old form back, that is of course only if something bad happens ' Kagome said flashing them a smile.

The room was quite until Minato walked up and latched onto Kagome

'You're so kawiiiiiii 'he man squealed, Kagome flicked him in the forehead making him let go of her

'' Hey Blondie I have a thing called personal space and you not allowed to enter it '' Kagome said annoyed Kagome turned round and looked at the third

''so jii-san where will I be living...''

** One year later, Konoha**

Kagome sat in the hospital extremely uncomfortable, she stood up and her back clicked, what was with these chairs? She was a small child and a demon to boot she shouldn't have a bad back at her age! A nurse popped her head round the door and Kagome knew that Kushina had finished giving birth walking through the door Kagome grinned at the woman she had been living with for the past year.

Every since she came to konoha she had lived with Minato and his wife Kushina, she was also close to his team so it had been a hard blow when obito died. Kagome walked over to the Black haired woman and looked at the little bundle in her arms, she cooed softly at the little boy before looking at Kushina

''so what are you going to call him?'' Kagome asked

''Well Minato wants to call him naruto and we want you to pick a middle name '' Kushina said, Kagome blushed slightly before answering

''Shippo'' Kushina nodded

''we thought you'd say that '' As Kagome looked down she noticed how much he looked like Minato and groaned at the thought of having another blonde idiot to live with . The door slammed and Minato came through the door.

'' Kushina I know I shouldn't say this but I need Naruto '' Kushina nodded and handed her newborn to her husband '' you going to trap the kyuubi-no-kitsune in his body aren't you?'' She said quietly. Minato nodded and kissed her on the forehead

'' If I never see you again remember I love you '' Minato said as he pressed his forehead against her's

'' I love you too Minato'' Kushina whispered as Kagome politely looked away. With that Minato looked away and had one foot on the window ledge when Kagome spoke

'' you know if you put the kitsune in your son then you will die however if I do it I will simply lose my powers'' Kagome said making him stop Minato turned round to look at her it was clear he was about to protest

'' Minato this village will need its leader after this and also I think little naruto shippo Namikaze needs a father don't you ... Blondie?'' the fourth hokage nodded and Kagome jumped out of the window after him as they jumped onto Gamabunta, as they where half way to the youkai a loud crash was heard and they turned round to see the hospital had been destroyed by one of the fox's tails

''NO!'' Minato shouted as he tried to jump of Kagome held his legs to stop him moving which was hard for the toddler miko.

''Minato what would you rather do back find you dead wife's body and sob while the villagers die and this whole villages goes down with you in it or do finish this thing and then go back and give you wife the funeral she deserves in a home, one that happens to be the one that you live in'' Minato Sobbed and Kagome patted his leg awkwardly before looking up at him

'' Blondie... when I lose my memories will you tell everyone I'm Naruto's twin and... Will you look after me like a father?'' Kagome asked quietly, highly embarrassed. Minato smiled softly and gave a water chuckle before nodding. He stood back up and they began toward the kitsune. Kagome placed her hands together and began chanting under her breath as she was instructed by Midoriko ignoring the calls of 'it's the fourth hokage!' and ' Minato-sama is going to save use' when they got face to face with the fox said fox stopped and looked at them before attempting to recoil once it sensed the miko aura.

Kagome's powers sprang forth forcing Minato on his knees at the pure pressure of them and the purity of them

_**I never realised she was so powerful she could take this village out In seconds if she wanted to **_Minato thought to himself , Kagome took baby naruto from Minato's hands which was hand for her as she was only slightly bigger than the baby himself . She once again began chanting and the kyuubi roared. Kagome bit her thumb and drew a seal on Naruto's Stomach and in a flash of pink the kyuubi disappeared.

Minato could just move fast enough to catch Kagome and naruto as the child miko fell into unconscious due to the loss of power and memories , he did however noticed just before her caught her that her eyes had changed.

**Done!**

**Well that was an action packed chapter don't you think?**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it as this chapter took me a while to do because I just couldn't get it right , I still don't think it's right but it's the best I could do**

**Review**

**Ja ne Minna**

**-B-H-D-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys bad news because I go back to school on Friday and I'm starting my GCSE'S this year , there a pain in the ass but I got to do them . Unfortunately they come with a load of coursework so update's will be few and far between and I think about half of my stories will have to go onto hiatus although I'm not sure which one just yet anyways it's Monday today my sisters away till Thursday so I have about three and a half days of the computer all to myself so I might get a few updates done before I go back **

**Disclaimer:** **Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use."**

**Key**

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**&Kagome telepathy&**_

_**~Midoriko telepathy~**_

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

**Pairing:**

**Kagome/Kurama/Hiei/Sesshomaru/Gaara/Itachi **

**Recap:**

**Minato could just move fast enough to catch Kagome and naruto as the child miko fell into unconscious due to the loss of power and memories, he did however noticed just before her caught her that her eyes had changed**

**Now:**

** Twelve years later, konoha**

Two blurs could be seen running through the street of konoha laughing as they went, aforementioned blurs where being chased by two chunnin. After running around the streets the two finally managed to throw the shinobi of their tails.

'Kagome do you think we got rid of them?' Asked a blonde haired boy, his twin sister turned to looked at him and grinned

'' I think...Iruka –sensei'' Kagome shouted before she ran off again disappearing.

'' Huh?'' Before Naruto could move his teacher, Iruka, appeared out of nowhere, Naruto jumped up and landed on the floor with a thud

'Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?' Naruto asked, Iruka looked down at him annoyed

'' No what are you doing here you supposed to be in class ' Iruka said as he point a finger

** Ninja academy**

'I'm getting to the end of my rope naruto you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that why can't you be more like Kagome' Iruka said after he had tied naruto up , Naruto looked up to the back of the class and glared at his sister who was smirking and trying very hard not to laugh.

''Right because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu' Iruka said as everyone groaned, Kagome sighed and slammed her head on the desk her black hair falling around her. It wasn't like she had done the review the first time , she had been out of the class with naruto but Kagome had the common sense to do a clone jutsu so that Iruka couldn't tell. Kagome stood up with the rest of the class purposely ignoring the love stricken looks from her fan club.

Kagome had waist long Black hair which was tied into a high ponytail by a light blue ribbon, she wore a Black fighting kimono that clung to her figure, it reached her knees and it had slits up the side so she could move, Around the Base of the Kimono and up the front of her kimono as well as on the cuffs of the sleeves was a Light blue dragon. She also wore Fishnet fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders on both sides. She also had her kunai holder on her right leg hidden by her Kimono, Kagome prided herself in having the best aim in the class, and even Iruka had been impressed as she even had better aim than him.

Kagome took out a kunai as she walked up to her brother and cut his ropes, she looked at naruto and grinned causing him to scowl. Both twins had the same Bright blue eyes of their father although Kagome had strange lines through her eyes that no one could explain. Her eyes had three lines down the centre and then multiple lines going across, then she had a silver x over all of the lines. Kagome had inherited their mothers black hair and Naruto had their father's blonde hair.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze Twins took their places in line as Sakura did the transformation jutsu

'Alright sakura here let's do it! TRANSFORM!' A puff of smoke surrounded the pink haired girl and Kagome took this opportunity to poke Sasuke who was stood next to her. The young uchiha turned to look at her as Iruka ticked Sakura off the list and she changed back

''Is 'tachi-Kun Back from his mission yet?'' Kagome asked as Sakura tried to get sasuke's attention. Sasuke shock his head before stepping up to transform into Iruka.

'' Next Uzumaki-Namikaze Kagome'' Iruka called and Kagome stepped past her brother and stood in front of Iruka

**~Hey Kagome-Chan let me do this one~ **Came a voice in Kagome's head; Kagome relinquished control to her counter part. A puff of smoke appeared around Kagome and Kagome smirked as control of her body was given back to her. Everyone gasped when they saw that Kagome hadn't transformed into Iruka but someone else. She was very similar to Kagome in the fact that they had long black hair and where both very beautiful however this woman was older around mid to late 20's and was wearing odd armour that the students and even Iruka had never seen before. Iruka's face split into a grin

'Now that is the mark of a true kunochi, Kagome is the only person to transform into someone other than me taking the incentive up on herself to practice so she can transform into diffrent people' He said as she changed back into her normal self Kagome walked over to the others and ignored the glare she was getting from Sakura when Sasuke told her she did well.

Kagome watched as Naruto stepped up grinning

'' Hey Iruka-Sensei I took up the incentive as well watch' Naruto said as he too transformed. Kagome couldn't help herself and burst out laughing when she saw who naruto had changed into.

''This is my sexy jutsu'' Naruto said as the rest of the class started laughing as well, Iruka however didn't find it funny

''You idiot! Stop messing around this is your last warning'. Kagome snickered as her twin was chastised before walking back to her seat at the back of the room while the rest of the class where doing there review, Naruto Sat down next to his sister.

'Gome-Chan how did you manage to make Iruka sensei think you where here the entire time?'' Naruto asked wondering what Kagome did that he didn't

''Easy lil bro Kage-no-Bushin-no-Jutsu you know the one otou-san taught me but you couldn't do?' Naruto nodded and the twins mucked about annoying Sasuke until everyone had finished. Due to the fact that the review took so long Iruka finished the class and let them go although not before telling Naruto he had to clean the hokage monuments. Naruto's face dropped as Kagome finished putting her things in her bag.

'Hey otouto I'm tell Otou-San were you are then I'll come back and help you ok? I'll take you bag back as well' When Kagome said that Naruto's face brightened immediately. Kagome was home in minutes and chucked her brothers bag in his room and her bag in her room. Kagome dashed into the kitchen and quickly wrote a note

_Hey Papa _

_Naruto defaced the hokage monuments again so Iruka-Sensei kept him behind to clean them, I've gone to go help because I'm such a kind and loving ane don't wait up for use , we'll go for ramen after we've finished and then we might train for a bit as we have our exam tomorrow _

_Love you_

_Kagome _

Sticking the note onto the fridge Kagome quickly left the house and ran out of the namikaze compound. The namikaze family had always been small but the compound was very well cared for, although due to the kyuubi attack Kagome and Naruto as well as their father the fourth hokage where the only people of the namikaze clan left alive.

'Oi! Naru-Chan!' Kagome shouted and Jumped up to the hokage face and helped her twin clean up, Iruka smiled down at the twins, which went unseen as the blue eyes teens splashed each other with water

'If you hurry up then I'll treat you two to ramen how's that sound?'' Iruka said to the two

'Now that's some serious motivation I'll have this clean in no time!' Naruto shouted up at his teacher. Iruka was surprised to say the least when they were finished in an hour and a half.

As Kagome and naruto where eating there meal Iruka remembered something

'Naruto why would you do that to the hokage faces? You know who the hokage are don't you I mean your father is the fourth' Kagome paused in her eating while naruto continue

''course I do' Naruto said before slurping up the last of his bowl'' Everybody knows they where the greatest shinobi of their time right? The bets of the best undefeated ninja champs '' Naruto looked at his now empty bowl and Kagome smiled slightly , she knew naruto's dream and she would do anything to help him but her and her father where the only ones that knew.

''And otou-san he was the greatest he saved the village from the nine tailed he is the most amazing'' Naruto said and it was clear Iruka didn't understand

''Then why did you....''

''Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto. The next hokage.'' Naruto said as he pointed his chopstick at Iruka, Kagome laughed slightly as she finished her food and watched the two amused.

'' A ninja legend then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me dattebayo!'' Iruka looked at him unable to swallow his food and Kagome laughed once moor

''oh by the way I kinda wanted to ask a little favour sensei' Naruto began.

''you want another bowl'' Iruka said dryly and Kagome sighed, her brother really could eat like a pig when he wanted... Naruto shook his head

'No I kinda wanted to try on your head band 'Naruto said before Kagome slapped him on the back of the head

'You've already asked papa and he told you know you gotta pass the graduation exam tomorrow Naru-no-Baka 'Kagome scolded

'Aww gome-Chan that hurt 'Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kagome jumped of her stool and grabbed hold of naruto's arm pulling him off, she turned to look at her teacher

''We have to get home Papa is waiting we'll see you tomorrow for the exam Ja ne Iruka-sensei!' Kagome called as she pulled her brother out of the restaurant and pulled him home to their worried father but had yet to find he note Kagome had given him.

''Where have you two been!' Minato said when they opened the door; Kagome rolled her eyes before she walked into their kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the living room on the first floor then there was a training room down the corridor. In the middle of the training dojo and the kitchen/Living room was a stair case that leads up one flight of stairs. When you turned left you got Minato's room and when you turn right you got Kagome and Naruto's rooms. Kagome's was on the left while Naruto's was on the right.

Kagome yanked the note of the fridge and handed to her father. Minato grinned sheepishly and Kagome had a strange urge to bang her head on a flat solid surface.

'I'm surrounded by idiots' Kagome muttered before she headed upstairs. Because she had left the room she failed to see her father freeze and pale slightly at her works.

Kagome opened her door and flopped down onto her bed. Her room had a mix of black and red walls. Her double bed was against the wall in the corner on the left side away from the door and her wardrobe was in the opposite corner on the. In the middle of the room opposite her door was a dressing table. On the other side of the room on both sides of her door were two bookcases that ran the length of her room. Her carpet was red and she had a fan in the middle of her floor.

**~ looking forward to the test tomorrow gome-Chan? ~**

**& I think I'll do fine its just naruto I'm worried about, when will you tell me how you're in my head? &**

**~ three months~**

**& but that's my birthday isn't it? &**

**~ Yep it is indeed your 14****th**** birthday anyways time for you to get some sleep ~**

**&'k night Midoriko-Chan&**

For as long as Kagome could remember Kagome had always had Midoriko in the back of her head. Kagome didn't know why she was there or who she actually was. The only thing Midoriko had said was that she was to help Kagome until the time came. Kagome didn't ponder it as she changed into her night clothes and fell asleep

**Next Day**

'We will now start the final exam when you name is called proceed to the testing room, the final test will be on... the Bushin no jutsu' Iruka said in a monotone voice while Naruto began having a panic attack. The Bushin jutsu was his worst jutsu!

_**That's my worst technique! Great I'm never going to pass and I'm going to let Kagome and tou-san down!**_ Kagome smiled weakly at naruto and somehow managed to calm him down when her name was called. Minutes later Kagome came back into the room tying a konoha Headband around her neck grinning like a Cheshire cat, Naruto began getting nervous as his name was called.

'Good luck otouto I'm going to go home and then tell dad I passed I'm meet you at his office 'k?'' Kagome called as naruto entered the room.

_**Ok naruto get it together you can do this **_Naruto thought as he put his hands together and began to summon chakra. The next thing naruto knew there was his pale looking clone on the floor. Naruto tried not to laugh because he knew it wasn't good but it just looked so pathetic! Iruka's eyebrow twitched

''YOU FAIL'' He shouted at the blonde making him fall over

''Iruka sensei'' A voice came from next to him and Iruka turned to look at the man next to him'' he's off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate, you know this is his third time so he really wants to become a ninja, we could cut him a brake'' Naruto's Face light up but Iruka's didn't

''Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three effective replications while naruto could only create one... And look at it it's pitiful' Naruto face was contorted in anger at his sensei's words'' I can't pass him.'

Naruto was sat on his swing depressed, he just couldn't face going to see his father and Kagome he knew they would both be disappointed but then Kagome would smile and said she would take the year again with him just like she didn't the other times then there father would ruffle his hair grin and take them out for ramen. However Naruto just couldn't face that brief look of pure disappointment that crossed their faces when he told them he didn't get it.

Naruto heard a noise next to him and looked up in shock at Mizuki-sensei, Naruto quickly got off and followed Mizuki unaware Iruka and the hokage had seen.

Kagome walked around the streets and found she had walked back to the academy, naruto hadn't shown up yet so she was getting kind of worried. She turned and saw Iruka.

''Hey Iruka-sensei have you seen naruto, papa wants use to go out and celebrate use passing but I can't find him'' a frown was quickly etched onto iruka's face

'' you just missed him he left with Mizuki-sensei and Kagome-Chan... Naruto didn't pass'' Iruka told his top female student, Kagome looked down at her feet before turning around and running off.

Kagome had been running round the village all night and she still couldn't find naruto, she had been back to the house at least 3 times but he wasn't there, Kagome's ears picked up when she heard noise and head of in that direction,

'' that nine tailed gaki had stolen the scroll even if it was anyone else they would be punished ''

'' But he's my son I'm sure there's an explanation''

'' he's pushed use too far he's always causing trouble'' Kagome found when she heard the second voice and noticed a group of ninja with her father and the third at the front. Kagome stood at the back and listened''

'' really that's not...''

'' Naruto should be killed he is after all the kyuubi vessel you yourself should know that seeing as you sealed it in him'' Another ninja said. Kagome froze

'' Otou-san'' Kagome whispered however the whisper seemed to carry and the entire group split down the middle and Minato was met with the crushed face of Kagome.

''Kagome-Chan I can explain....' Minato began but Kagome cut him off

'' you can explain? Explain what! That you should have told use years ago? That you're the reason everyone hates him? You don't have to walk to school with him every day and wonder why the hell and the villagers treat him like shit! Everyone points and says snide comments and now it all makes sense! All those time when we told you Naruto and me had gotten into fights we where actually being attacked by those stinking villagers. I'll find my brother myself'' Kagome turned round and began walking away, Minato began walking towards her

'' I HATE YOU ALL!'' Kagome shouted before running off, leaving a stunned Minato and a stunned group of ninja.

**Ok well that seemed like a good place to stop I've written this all in one day and I'm planning on writing again tomorrow because I have alot the entire plot line written out in my notebook**

**I hope you like this chapter please review**

**Oh and I know this is shameless advertising but I just feel like it , ok well I make amv's for YouTube and I was wondering if you guys could have a look just add /user/blackinuyoukai after the .com bit and it will take you to my account **

**Remember the more reviews the long the chapters and the faster they come out!**

**Ja**

**-B-H-D-**


	5. Chapter 4

**There isn't much to say because I told you guys in the last chapter about my GCSE'S so I just get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** **Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use."**

**Key**

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**&Kagome telepathy&**_

_**~Midoriko telepathy~**_

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

**Pairing:**

**Kagome/Kurama/Hiei/Sesshomaru/Gaara/Itachi **

**Recap:**

'' you can explain? Explain what! That you should have told use years ago? That you're the reason everyone hates him? You don't have to walk to school with him every day and wonder why the hell and the villagers treat him like shit! Everyone points and says snide comments and now it all makes sense! All those time when we told you Naruto and me had gotten into fights we were actually being attacked by those stinking villagers. I'll find my brother myself'' Kagome turned round and began walking away, Minato began walking towards her

'' I HATE YOU ALL!'' Kagome shouted before running off, leaving a stunned Minato and a stunned group of ninja.

**Now:**

Kagome whipped away her tears as she raced towards the forest. She couldn't believe her father had kept such a big secret from her and Naruto for so long! After Kagome found out Naruto had stolen a scroll she knew exactly where he would be hiding. They had found an old shack back when they where playing hide and seek back when they were younger.

Kagome touched down at the front of the forest and paused. She looked up at it and sighed. Kagome took her hair tie out and re-did it once again into a high ponytail before setting off again.

"NARUTO!" Kagome shouted as she ran through the thick trees, as the trees began to thin Kagome was sure she saw two figures when a sharp piercing pain went through her head. Her body began to spasm and she collapsed down onto her knees

"_Kagome"_ Kagome twisted round upon hearing her name

"What was that just now?" Kagome asked quietly to herself before the waves of pain came again

"_Kagome!" a male voice came from behind her and when she turned round there was a man although he didn't look anything like a normal man due to the fact he had beautiful long silver hair and fluffy ears on the top of his head . Kagome smiled at the man_

"_Youko is something wrong" She asked as Youko wrapped his arms around her waist_

"_Why does something have to be wrong for me to come see my future mate?" He asked making her smile. The next thing Kagome knew she was pinned against a tree by Youko's body. Kagome looked around and noticed they were in the middle of the forest and no one was about _

"_Looks like we have some time to our selves" Kagome said before Youko pushed his lips fiercely against hers. They battle for dominance for a few minutes before a cough was head to their left. They broke off and saw Hiei, the small forbidden child that was one of Kagome other mates-to-be and he also happened to be one of Youko's thieving partners_

"_Kuronue is at the camp and he wants to see you" Hiei said before he left again as quickly and as quietly as he had come. The duo sighed and Kagome rested her forehead on Youko's_

"_Looks like you spoke to soon koi come on let's get back" Youko released Kagome from his grip against the tree before he picked her up bridal style and heading back to camp ._

Kagome shook her head and the forest came back into view. She felt dizzy and light headed and she didn't know how long she had been out. As Kagome lifted her head up to look she saw that the people who had been there early weren't, it was then a brigade of smells hit her nose. They were so strong that she had to cover her nose. As Kagome adjusted to the smells she caught three scents directly north of her. Shaking her head to clear the last of the dizziness she headed off in their direction as fast as she could.

Naruto just had time to hide behind a tree before Iruka-sensei disguised as Himself attacked Mizuki who was disguised as Iruka

"So noble! Saving your parents murderer... and for what? What happens if we let him live?" Mizuki asked an injured Iruka

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag" Iruka replied.

"You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind" Mizuki said the mirth evident in his voice at iruka's confusion.

"Two of a kind?" Naruto frowned as he came up with a plan; he just wished Kagome was here he could really do with some help.

"I can use that scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power, the demon within him hungers for that kind of strength , you were right to fear him...despise him..." Mizuki said, naruto froze in his ideas

_**Huh! So, it's true... Iruka-Sensei really holds me ...In contempt**_ Naruto however when he heard Iruka speak next

"Maybe I do hate the fox, but not naruto, not the boy. For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student. He works with all his might but sometimes even so, he's awkward clumsy ... a screw-up... people have mocked and shunned him but he has his sister ... a sister who has battled through the pain with him and has never left his side . SO not only does he know what it's like to be in pain ... he also knows what it's like to have a companion." Iruka sighed before carrying on his monologue

"That boy is no longer your demon fox he is a citizen of Konohagakure Uzumaki-namikaze naruto!"Naruto began crying at his sensei's words. He was paying so much attention that he didn't sense the presence approaching them.

"Aww! That is so sweet! Just hearing you say so makes me feel all warm and fuzzy" Mizuki said sarcastically before he revealed that he had planned to leave Iruka for last but had changed his mind

"Say goodbye!" Mizuki cried as he prepared to attack a crazed look in his eyes. Mizuki ran towards Iruka and was just about to strike when his weapon was stopped. He was surprised when he saw a young girl was stopping it with her hand. She looked up with a completely feral look in her eyes

"Kagome" Iruka whispered as she released the large shuriken and jumped up before kicking Mizuki in the head sending him backwards

"You hurt my sensei, you hurt and used my twin brother but most importantly" Kagome said. Iruka wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard two voices when Kagome spoke

"You pissed me off!" Kagome shouted. He watched as she quickly did hand signs

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Kagome said as she sent forward the blade's of wind. Iruka watched on in shock as she performed the A-rank jutsu. Kagome steadied herself before she once again began to perform hand seals

"Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Kagome cried as she created her clones and they all fired shuriken at Mizuki. He only had the skill and time to dodge half of them while the rest imbedded in his body. Iruka was impressed to say the least that Kagome could do two A-rank Jutsu's and not be tired. A puff of smoke and Iruka cried in surprised when he released that the Kagome that had been in front of him had been a clone.

"So where's the real one" Iruka asked out loud His question was answered seconds later when he once again heard Kagome's voice

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Mizuki's body disappeared and his head was the only thing that could be seen was his head. Kagome stepped out of the shadows and Iruka could tell this one was the real one as naruto was following after her. She walked up to Mizuki her hands on her hips and she smirked

"Now, why don't you wait there like a good little boy and wait for the ANBU to come pick you up hmm?" Kagome said sarcastically as the chunnin simply glared at her

"Although as much as I'm surprised you still alive I'm even more surprised that a fully-fledged chunnin could be taken out by a simply little girl who only became a gennin a few hours ago" Kagome turned round and walked up to Iruka as she did so she heard a noise and turned round to see naruto had performed the Kage no Bunshin jutsu. Kagome face split into a grin and the thousands of naruto began making fun of Mizuki.

"Naruto come here" Iruka said and the clones disappeared. Naruto walked up to his sensei and Kagome pointedly turned away. When she looked back however Iruka was tying his hitai-ite around her brother's head. Naruto opened his eyes. Kagome laughed with how long it took him to figure out what Iruka had done. She smiled as the sun started to shine through the trees.

Naruto and Kagome managed to help Iruka out of the Forest just as there father and three other ninja reached the forest. Kagome grinned at her father's teammates but pointedly ignored him

"Oi 'Kashi-Kun, Ero-Sannin, Baa-Chan how you been? If you're wondering Mizuki is kinda stuck in the ground. I used that jutsu you taught me 'Kashi-Kun! And a jutsu that jii-Chan taught me" Kakashi Jiraiya and Tsunade all noticed that she wasn't talking to Minato but then they noticed that neither was Naruto. They turned to look at Minato who looked absolutely mortified.

"Ane-Chan!" Hearing Naruto's cry they turned and saw Kagome on the floor her body jerking violently as she clutched her head.

_Kagome looked at her friends who where all in shock. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand because she was so terrified._

"_Say something guys" Kagome said as she looked at the shell shocked faces of Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo. It surprised Kagome when it was InuYasha who spoke first_

"_Kagome...Have you lost your mind?" InuYasha said his voice in a whisper_

'_Kagome-Sama InuYasha has a point this is very unlike you...' Miroku didn't get a chance to finish as three growls met his ears and he shut up. He also put away his sutras while InuYasha still had tetsaiga unsheathed and Sango had her hand on Hiraikotsu ready to throw it at any minute. InuYasha's Head shot up and it was clear he was struggling to control his beast_

"_THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUSE YOU ASSHOLES I'LL NEVER LET YOU TO HAVE Kagome" InuYasha shouted at the three men she loved._

"_Inuyasha Onegai I love them" Kagome said as she was pushed behind Sesshomaru Hiei and Youko. _

"_So you think you can keep her from us hanyou?" Hiei asked his hand on his katana threateningly _

"_You think you can stop me imiko?" InuYasha said snidely. Both growled at each other before a small voice rang through the clear as Shippo jumped on Youko's head_

"_Umm Youko-San Seeing as I already know you're going to be one of my new tou-san's could you teach me some kitsune attacks please? I mean Inu-Baka can't so I thought maybe you could" Shippo said nervously as he waited for the spirit kitsune's reply. Youko grinned_

"_Sure thing kit and it's nice to know that you know who's stronger between us and Inu-Baka" Youko said causing Sango and Miroku to laugh while inuyasha just pouted. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears before she yanked shippo of Youko's head and hugged him_

"_Ok...aa...san... can't ... breath!!'' Shippo gasped. Kagome let go of shippo but the young kitsune jumped onto her shoulders_

"_You're such a clever boy next time I go home I'll bring you back extra pocky'_

The world came back to Kagome slowly. The first thing Kagome noticed was she was on her back and would have had a perfect view of the sky had it not been for Tsunade

"Hey kiddo you gave use all quite a fright, especially those two baka's" Tsunade jerked her thumb behind her and Kagome saw her brother and father arguing.

"Oi" Kagome croaked but her blonde haired family members heard her. "Otou-san come here a minute will ya?" Minato was by Kagome's side in an instant. Kagome sat up and looked her father straight in the eyes

"Why did you give Naruto the middle Name Shippo?" Kagome asked quietly

"Darling now really isn't the time ..." Minato said

" Just answer the damn question Blondie" Kagome snapped , Kagome gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth not knowing what had come over her , She didn't noticed Kakashi and Minato looking at each other

"Gomen Papa just please answer the question" Minato sighed before closing his eyes

"There was a friend of my and your mothers. She had known someone called shippo and she had thought it would be a fitting name. To be truthful it was actually her that sealed the kyuubi in naruto, not me" Minato confessed and everyone looked at him in shock due to the fact he had never told anyone the truth

"She had been in the hospital with Kushina and was there just after she gave birth and gave naruto the name shippo. I came and I needed naruto to seal the kyuubi in him. I was going to sacrifice my life as that is what was needed for the jutsu however ,She however offered to do it instead" Minato explained as he help Kagome onto her feet.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked

"She died" Minato said simply before picking the scroll up and poofing it away back to his office.

"What was her name?" Kagome asked quietly Minato turned and looked at Kagome and sighed

"all I know is her last name was Higurashi but that's not important I think Tsunade-Sama would agree with me when I say it would be best if you went home to sleep you can get you photo taken later or I could give them on that I've got" Kagome nodded, she knew he meant the picture she had taken a month ago so she was ok with that. A poof of smoke was all that signalled Kagome had disappeared just as Iruka had done awhile back.

Minato turned to his son with a slight smile

" Naruto , I need you to go get your picture taking I'm sure Jiraiya-Sensei can take you as I need to have a word with Kakashi" Minato said . Jiraiya sighed and leaded naruto off to have his photo taken while Tsunade declared she needed some sake. Minato rounded on his ex-student

"Something you need Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi asked knowing full well what the conversation would be about.

" you know as well as I do that Kagome's memories as beginning to slip through the cracks , as you know you're going to be her sensei along with Naruto however I'm worried on the impact it would have on naruto when he finds out Kagome isn't his sister" Minato explained slightly panicked

"I have to say sensei when she asked who shippo was I thought it was just a random question however when she called you Blondie I was surprised. You sure know how to keep secrets don't you sensei she sealed kyuubi? I wonder how strong how strong she will be when her powers come back, I hope she doesn't fry my hair again" Kakashi admitted as he absently ran his hand through his hair before giving his famous happy eye smile

" it'll be ok sensei if I can get naruto to accept others then there won't be quite as much of a downfall when Kagome's past is revealed , and if she tries to destroy the world then ... we'll just have to deal with it Ja!" With that Kakashi left much the same a Kagome did. Minato's shoulders slumped and he sighed. Why did he have to have such a numbskull for a student?

Kagome sighed when she caught the ball once again before she once again threw it at her ceiling. Today just couldn't get much weirder or should she say the past two days as there hadn't really been a gap between the two due to the fact she had been looking for naruto and fallen out with her father

_**But I suppose if it wasn't actually him that sealed Kyuubi into Otouto then I suppose it wasn't Papa's secret to tell **_Kagome thought to herself

_**~ Who are you kidding? Last time I checked Naruto was still his son. Minato was still there when he was sealed ~**_

_**& oh hey Midoriko you where being awfully quite today especially with all of the weird stuff going on today&**_

_**~ What weird stuff? ~**_

_**& you mean you didn't see all those weird scenes in my head&**_

_**~ Nope~**_

_**& huh that's odd oh well I'm gunna get some sleep I've got to meet my team tomorrow and I haven't slept in kami-sama knows how long &**_

_**~ Ok well I'll see you later~**_

Kagome sighed and changed quickly before succumbing to sleep wondering who her teacher and teammates would be tomorrow and also who this mysterious Higurashi woman was that sealed the kyuubi into her brother

**Next Day**

The Twins both woke up at the same time. Kagome trudged down the stairs and yawned before making breakfast for her family. Moment's later naruto came down stairs and laughed at her bed hair before Kagome pointed out that he too had bed hair which shut him up immediately. This was the scene Minato walk in on as the two continued to bicker over small things.

"Ohayo Otou-San" Kagome chirped before turning her back and naruto and put the food on the plates

"Ohayo Kagome-Chan Ohayo Naruto-Kun" Minato replied as Naruto gave his own ohayo. Kagome put the plates on the table and wolfed down her food

"You know Gome-Chan you're not very lady like" Naruto teased, Kagome glared at him before swallowing

"And if you grew your hair then you could be mistaken for a girl but we don't say anything do we?"Kagome asked rhetorically as Naruto gave an indignant cry. The twins ran up the stairs quickly Kagome first with naruto following after her

Kagome went into the bathroom which was linked to her bedroom and cleaned up before looking at her cloths. Her cloths consisted of the black and blue Kimono that she wore yesterday and an identical One but the dragons where a blood red in colour. She picked up her Red Ribbon and tied her hair loosely at the base of her neck instead of the high ponytail she normally had her hair in. Making sure that her Shuriken holster and Kunai pouch where safely secured she walked down stairs and wasn't surprised to find her father dressed and Naruto nowhere in sight

"Oh Kagome-Chan before you leave I have a present for you and Naruto" Minato called out from the couch. It was then that Kagome noticed the two weapons next to her father. Minato picked up the sword and chucked it to her

"The sword is a present from Higurashi she told me to give it to you when you graduate and this naginata is for Naruto from your mother "Kagome nodded as Naruto came down the stairs and Minato chucked the Naginata to his son. Kagome grabbed her Headband which she had dyed red and tied it around her next .Quickly Dashing upstairs Kagome grabbed her black hair ribbon and tied it around her waist before slotting the sword into the ribbon. She ran down stairs and saw Naruto's Weapon on the sofa but no Naruto

"He said he would leave it here and he would meet up with you at the academy" Minato explained as he stood up. Kagome nodded and with a quick goodbye rushed out of the door. Kagome managed to get the academy quickly and as she entered she saw naruto on sasuke's Desk, the person in front of naruto leaned back knocking naruto. With lightning fast reflex's she took of her headband and placed it between the two.

" Thanks Kagome-Ane" Naruto Chirped happily as Kagome sat down next to Sasuke and naruto sat on the other side of her .

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled quietly and Kagome smirked at the annoyed looked on Haruno sakura's face. Kami-Sama did she hate that girl! The class quietened down as Iruka walked in with a roster. Kagome blocked out Iruka's Lecture on how they where no longer students but fully fledged ninja blah blah blah!

"Ok well team one is..." Everyone shifted in their seats everyone finally paying attention as Iruka called out the team's Cheers of joy and groan's of disappointment where head throughout the class

"Team seven is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto , Haruno Sakura" Naruto cheered while sakura slammed her head on her desk, Kagome quietly wondered why the hell her twin liked the girl " Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto slammed his head on his desk while Sakura cheered , Kagome was quietly disappointed at not being in a team with naruto and sighed

"And Uzumaki-Namikaze Kagome"

**Whoop that took me a while to write because I kept doing other things while I was writing it but I finished eventually!**

**I hope you liked this chapter as it had some flashbacks in. Also originally I was going by the English dubbed episodes but since yesterday I have found 6 volumes of my naruto manga so I will be going my them to try get the storyline as accurate as possible**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ja**

**-B-H-D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know Updated only a little while ago but I felt like updating now that I have a little bit of time !**

**Key**

_**-**_**Youko telepathy-**

***Hiei telepathy***

**/Kurama telepathy/**

_**&Kagome telepathy&**_

_**~Midoriko telepathy~**_

_**Setting and year**_

_**Thoughts**_

_-Flashback-_

**Pairing:**

**Kagome/Kurama/Hiei/Sesshomaru/Gaara/Itachi **

**Disclaimer:** **Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use."**

**Recap:**

"Team seven is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto , Haruno Sakura" Naruto cheered while sakura slammed her head on her desk, Kagome quietly wondered why the hell her twin liked the girl " Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto slammed his head on his desk while Sakura cheered , Kagome was quietly disappointed at not being in a team with Naruto and sighed

"And Uzumaki-Namikaze Kagome"

**Now:**

Kagome jumped up happily as did Naruto and even Sasuke smiled lightly. Sakura however was another matter

"Sensei! Why do I have to be on a team with her! Kagome is just plain weird and she will just drag me and Sasuke-Kun down! "Sakura whined At Iruka. Naruto was having a similar argument about Sasuke Iruka Sighed annoyed and looked at Sakura

'Listen of the twenty-eight of you Sasuke and Kagome Received the highest grades. You two happen to be the bottom of the class there for you get paired with Sasuke and Kagome to balance your different strengths… THAT'S why you ended up together' Iruka explained. Kagome looked at Sakura and smirked making the girl shiver

'Just don't bring me down Dobe' Kagome sneered. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto

'The same does for you too, Dobe' Sasuke said before kagome bopped him on the head causing a cry of indigenes from Sakura

'You stole me line, the name Dobe is reserved specially for Sakura and the only reason Naruto is at the bottom is because he panics under pressure …' Sasuke turned to look at Kagome when her sentence tailed off.

'Kagome!' Came multiply cries from around the room when they saw she was shaking, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head

_Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well with a sigh , It was two days after her 17__th__ birthday and with all the training and things that she had been doing in this era she could get out of the well with ease where as two years ago it was such a struggle . She was learning the art of the Taijiya from Sango because it wasn't clear where Kohaku would survive after this was all over and done with._

'_Okaa-San! 'Came Shippo's cry as soon as she was out of the dry well. Her adoptive son came bounding through the forest as if he had the hounds of hell after him._

'_Inu-Baka is fighting Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru's injured and InuYasha look's scary! 'Shippo cried into her shoulder when he bounded into her arms. Shippo sniffed and looked up at her _

'_Sesshomaru said he wanted to speak with you about something and InuYasha got annoyed and wanted to fight but when Sesshomaru refused he got really scary' Shippo explained as Kagome bolted towards Kaede's. With her training Kagome made it in record time._

_Kagome realized that what Shippo said was indeed correct. InuYasha did indeed look 'scary' meaning that he was transforming._

'_INUYASHA SIT!' Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs causing InuYasha to kiss the ground _

'_You Baka. You egotistical, self absorbed, testosterone fueled Pain in the ass! SIT! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU FOR TWO MINUTES SIT! KAMI-SAMA HELP YOU BECAUSE I SWEAR WHEN I DONE WITH YOU KIKYO WONT BE NEEDED TO TAKE YOU TO HELL, I'LL SEND YOU THERE MYSELF! SIT! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT!' Kagome breathed deeply and centered herself as she watched InuYasha twitch in his crater. _

_Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw he was quite badly injured. Rushing up to him she began to check his wounds much to the surprise of her team-mates and sesshomaru himself. Running her hand over each wound she healed them before looking up at sesshomaru_

'_Is there something we can help you with Sesshomaru-Sama' Kagome asked politely her heart beating ever so slightly erratically due to the fact she had just ran her hands all over probably the most gorgeous man in all of history !_

'_Hai Miko there is .This Sesshomaru is aware that you are being taught by the Taijiya. I believe you are a crucial part of that vile hanyou naraku's downfall therefore this Sesshomaru shall also train you.' Sesshomaru stated as he stood up. As soon as Sesshomaru had stated his intention's InuYasha was out of his whole sword flailing about .Sighing Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. There eye's caught and Kagome's breath hitched as they stared into each other's eyes completely ignoring InuYasha_

'_KAGOME! Are you even listening to me?' InuYasha shouted snapping Kagome out of her staring contest. With a sigh if pure boredom she looked at InuYasha_

'_Sit boy' Kagome said causing InuYasha to once again face plant. Standing up Kagome brushed the dirt of her jeans and smiled at the lord of the western lands_

'_Sesshomaru-Sama I do believe you have a deal…Sensei' Kagome said slyly and with a smirk Sesshomaru turned round and walked away into the forest, Kagome following._

Kagome opened her eyes to see Naruto leaning over her. His face split into a grin when he saw that kagome was awake.

'Hey Gome-Chan how you feeling?' Naruto said quietly as kagome sat up, she noticed that it was only her, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the room.

'I take it everyone has left with their senseis then?' Kagome said gaining the attention of the two other occupants of the room.

'Yeah everyone left after you stopped shaking but are sensei isn't even here yet' Naruto explained as Kagome stood up and re-tied her katana which must have been take away from her when she started fitting , Kagome's eye's darkened when she recalled the scene that she had seen in her mind.

Kagome had to stop herself from laughing however when Naruto told her about how he posed as Sasuke to kiss sakura but then Sasuke appeared and now Sakura wasn't speaking to him. Kagome watched as Naruto looked out of the door to see if he could see their sensei

'Cut it out Naruto!' Sakura scolded as she leaned on her desk. Kagome was sat next to Sasuke and watched in veiled amusement as Naruto placed a board rubber in the door. Moments later a hand came around the door and kagome grabbed a Kunai. With a flick of her wrist the kunai was imbedded into the board rubber pinned to the door not on top of Hatake Kakashi's head like it would have done.

'Hmm… How should I put this? Based on my first impression I'd have to say…you're ok I guess meet me up on the roof 'And with that he was gone. The group blinked before following after their sensei

_**On the Roof**_

'Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves' Kakashi said

'Like what?' Kagome whined' you already know almost everything about me and Naruto-Kun , you also probably know a fair bit about Sasu-Chan and sakura… well she's not important' Kagome smirked. Kakashi sighed when Kagome snickered and sakura looked indignant.

'Well humor me. So let's begin with the usual, your favorite things, what you hate the most, dreams, and ambitions. Things like that' the group was silent and Kakashi sighed.

'Fine I'll go first my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't fell like talking about his likes and dislikes although I'm sure kagome will fill you in when I'm finished. My dreams for the future are none of you business… But I have lots of hobbies' Kakashi said. The group sweat dropped and Kagome sighed

' Your favorite book is that orange monstrosity icha icha Paradise , you're always late and come up with lame ass excuses , you're the student of the fourth hokage of konoha the Yondaime Minato your team mates where Obito and Rin and … you're a pervert who giggles like a School girl' Kagome finished with a sigh.

'Right well next is you pinkie' Kakashi said with a point of his finger in Sakura's direction

'I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that boy is… Uh… Let's move on to my dream… My hobbies are…' Sakura blushed before she composed herself

'I Hate Naruto and Kagome!' Sakura shouted and Naruto looked about ready to cry.

'You uchiha' Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke

'My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams… That's just a word, what I do have is determination I plan to surpass my brother and every other person in my clan' Sasuke finished and Sakura looked at him in awe

'Naruto' Kakashi said bored as hell with the introductions already

'My name is Namikaze-uzumaki Naruto I like Ramen and training with my twin sister Kagome. I love the ramen you can get at ichiraku and I love going there with my 'tou-san and Ane-Chan. My dream is to be a better shinobi than my Otou-San the Yondaime Hokage and then all the villagers will have to stop disrespecting me and Kagome-Chan and finally look up to me when I become the next lord hokage!' Naruto Boated and Kagome smiled softly

'And finally my beloved God-Daughter Kagome' Kakashi and he had to stop himself from laughing when he saw the colour drain from Sakura's face.

'My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki kagome .I like nature and hanging out with 'Tachi-Kun and picking on Sasu-Chan as well as Naru-Chan's friends. I also love training as my dream is to be the strongest kunoichi around so I may protect the village. Unlike my beloved twin Naruto I don't want to be hokage although I will do everything in my power to help him get to where he wants to get , Also… there's something I must figure out that no one else is allowed to know about' Kagome said with a sigh as she readjusted her sword . Naruto seemed unfazed by this piece of information as did Sasuke although Sakura and Kakashi where curious.

'Well I believe we all understand one another so Formal training begins tomorrow' Kakashi said. Naruto jumped up excitedly

'Hai Ser! What will out duties be!! Our first Shinobi Mission!' Naruto said saluting Kakashi causing kagome to laugh.

'Our first project involves only the members of this cell.' Kakashi began.

'What! What is it?' Kagome and Naruto chimed together making Sakura looked at them weirdly, they turned their heads in time to look at the pink haired girl

'What!' They said causing her to shiver due to how in time they where

'As I was saying…' Kakashi said causing all heads to turn back to him' we will be doing survival exercises '

'Survival exercises?' Naruto questioned

'But why would that be a mission?' Kagome finished his train of thought and Sasuke sighed

'There in twin mode again' He muttered under his breath causing them to grin at him and Sakura look at him puzzled while Kakashi looked at him empathetically knowing full well what happened when they went into the dreaded 'Twin mode'

'Our school day's where filled with training exercises' Sakura complained

'But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice.

'What Kind of practice will it be?' The twins chimed but Kakashi simply stated to chuckle under his breath.

'What are you laughing about Kakashi-Sensei?'' Sakura asked and the twins nodded in agreement.

'Oh nothing it's just that if I told you, you'd chicken out.' Seeing the confused looks on their faces Kakashi took pity on them and explained.

'Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class only ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure.' Kakashi explained. The tension in the group was thick as Naruto looked shocked while Sakura looked scared and Sasuke and kagome did not look impressed

'See? You're chickening out already!' Kakashi said finding it all highly amusing.

'That sucks…' Naruto began

'We have been through it all!' Kagome shouted

'What about our graduation test?' They shouted together

Kakashi explained how that was simply to weed out all of the hopeless candidates and how they would be meeting on the practice field so he could evaluate their skills and weakness. Naruto's face dropped when he said not to have breakfast but kagome simply laughed lightly. After handing out a slip of paper with the details on the cell dispersed.

Kagome and Naruto spent the night training for the test which there father found was very cute .As Kagome changed out of her Kimono she noticed that there was something inscribed on her new katana. Flipping it over she looked at the hilt and noticed that the name shugotenshi. Feeling the urge to say its name kagome muttered it under her breath. The sword pulsed in Kagome's hand and she withdrew it from its saya. A Red glow was coming from the sword … it was almost as if it was alive.

Kagome Placed the sword back into its Saya and fell back onto her bed, Feeling an odd pressure at the back off her head she was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

_**&MIDORIKO-CHAN! HELP ME WHAT'S HAPPENING! &**_

_**~Shh Gome-Chan this is all my doing there is something I want to teach you ~**_

_**& you could have warned me! &**_

_**~gomen now chibi may attention to my lesson it's important if you want to pass tomorrow…~**_

_**The next day**_

'Good morning class!' Kakashi chirped as he finally arrived

'YOU'RE LATE!!!!' Sakura and Naruto shouted at their teacher. Kakashi smiled as he walked over to a stump and place an alarm clock on top of it.

'I've set this Alarm to go off at Noon.' Kakashi told them as he pulled three bells out of his pocket' I have here three small bells… your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds, Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch . Instead you will be tied to that stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you' Kakashi said

'So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!' Sakura accused Kakashi who simply gave her his one eyes smile. Kagome smirked when she heard Sakura's stomach growl

'Ahh sakura but as a shinobi you should see underneath the underneath, I knew he would be late that's why me and Naruto had a large breakfast this morning and we also told Sasuke so he had a breakfast as well, we were going to tell you but we thought you would have guessed' Kagome said mockingly but Kakashi spoke to break up any chance of a fight

'All you need is just one bell…Apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school… and disgrace' the group all looked nervous at their sensei's words

'You may if you choose, use shuriken attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance' Kakashi warned

'But, But that's so dangerous!' Sakura protested while Naruto laughed, he was about to speak but Kagome smacked him on the head and pulled out her katana, the tip of the blade was pointed at Sakura's throat ,Naruto gasped as the Katana almost glowed red in the sunlight

'Oi pinkie he's a godforsaken shinobi, he's one of the elite do you really think you stand a snowball chance in hell of even landing a hit on him?' Kagome questioned, Sakura didn't trust herself enough to speak so she simply shuck her head. Kagome swung her blade towards Kakashi and he had to physically stop himself from shivering from the look in her eyes. True Kagome was a bratty teen but her eyes told a different story

'Say go' Kagome commanded as she swung her blade and with skill that surprised her brother she grabbed the hilt and re-sheathed it.

'Ready, set, go!' Kakashi called and Kagome grabbed Naruto as she jumped out of the way. Naruto looked questioningly at his twin as she did a bushin jutsu. His surprise increased when she pulled her flute out of her Tools holster. Handing her flute over to her clone kagome pulled shuriken and kunai out of her holster before passing them to Naruto

'Give this set of tools to Sasuke and this set to Sakura, the aim of this thing is teamwork' Naruto looked dubiously at kagome before she explained her plan to him and then told him to go. Smirking to herself she nodded to her clone to start playing. The notes carried across the field and Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

Kagome giggled and had to refrain from patting herself on the back. One of kagome's many skills was for music so it was almost natural for her to throw the notes. Like a ventriloquist threw his or her voice kagome threw her notes. The music would cover the sounds of Naruto and the other's moving about the forest. Kagome drew her sword and pressed it into the ground. Muttering under her breath she quickly gave the clone instructions of what to do as the sword and kagome disappeared into the ground.

Naruto found Sakura easily , she happened to be laying on the floor foaming at the mouth , rousing her quickly he explained what kagome had told him , Sakura nodded but only because she felt the chakra strings attached to the weapons as Naruto left her told her to wait for his signal before she threw them. Sakura nodded and Naruto left to find Sasuke.

Naruto found it harder to find Sasuke but find him he did. The two argued but Naruto explained it was kagome's idea, upon feeling the charka strings Sasuke also nodded but Naruto left for his position.

Kakashi sighed as he stood in the middle of the field, he didn't know where any of them where. Everyone bare kagome he could at least sense but Kagome had completely disappeared. Suddenly the flute he had been hearing stopped and out of nowhere came multiple ninja tools; they were coming in a complete 360 circle so he couldn't avoid them all. Most but not all. The oddest thing though was after they had hit they all disappeared. Quickly guessing the use of chakra stings had something to do with it. He tensed; he could now feel kagome's presence in the forest .However off all the things he was expecting to happen he did not expect a tap on his shoulder. Kakashi attempted to turn around but found that vines where completely wrapped around his legs and feet .He twisted his body and saw Team seven stood behind him kagome holding all three bells .Suddenly Sakura morphed into Rin and Sasuke changed into obito , while Naruto changed into Kakashi's father while kagome stayed the same . The sky turned black and it began to rain blood.

A sharp pain in his side made the illusion disappear. He looked and saw that the vines weren't there. He realized that the sharp pain was the hilt of kagome's katana being jabbed into his side. He turned to his right and saw that everyone bar kagome, who was stood next to him, was holding a bell.

'What in Kami-sama's name was that?' Kakashi asked Kagome who simply grinned

'That my dear sensei was teamwork now let me explain

Ok well when we all disappeared I did two clones I turned the first clone into a bunch of shuriken and kunai and attached chakra strings to them. So when Sakura and Sasuke as well as Naruto threw them they cast a genjutsu on you but as soon as the genjutsu was cast Naruto did a replacement technique on them so they actually did some damage, now normally that would have canceled out the genjutsu but the clone took a small amount of chakra so from each person so technically you had the same genjutsu cast on you but by three different people, a multi layered jutsu.' Kagome smirked as the others did before the black haired girl continued

'Now my wonderful sword here let me become one with the earth, I had to be under you for not to sense me because although the jutsu was cast it wasn't complete so you could still sense use so I had to make sure you couldn't under any circumstances sense me when I finished it off . So I cast the jutsu, come out of the ground steal the bells, give a bell to everyone but myself and we pass' Kagome finished with a large grin on her face and Kakashi sighed

'I guess your right you pass congratulations on become cell 7' Kakashi said brightly before he noticed that they had walked of, Kakashi looked puzzled at their retreating backs

'Oi don't you want lunch?' He asked curiously

Kagome turned round as her three teammates left

'gomen Kakashi-Sensei I forgot to tell you the bell went just as I cast the genjutsu so we kind already ate lunch but we forgot to save you one oh and Papa came down and told me to tell you that when I could be bothered bringing you back to reality he needed to speak to you and he needed you help on something so It doesn't look like you have time for lunch anyway. Ja ne!' With that his black haired female student left.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped as his stomach growled and he sighed to himself

'I know life's unfair but couldn't it just for once be unfair in my favour!'

**Done! God that took forever! I'm trying to make my chapter's at least 3,000 characters and I think it's safe to say I managed that pretty well!**

**Anyways as I always say I'm in desperate need for a beta like very very badly in need of one so if anyone would like to help me with my grammar then feels free to offer!**

**Also I would love some more reviews!!!**

**Until next time Ja ne!**

**-B-H-D-**


	7. Chapter 7

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
